The present invention relates to a system of equipment for physical exercise.
At present, there are separate devices designed for the exercising of almost every muscle or group of muscles in the human body. Such devices have been specifically designed for the exercising of a given group of muscles and are therefore hardly usable for any other purposes in physical exercise. If an establishment for physical exercise is to be provided with a good variety of equipment, then it is necessary to acquire dozens of these separate devices, requiring large investments and plenty of room.
The object of the invention is to eliminate the drawbacks referred to. A specific object of the invention is to achieve a new system of equipment for physical exercise, allowing the use of modular exercising devices consisting of the same kind of parts as far as possible, simplifying the structural solutions employed in the exercising devices and reducing their space requirement.